Wireless technologies enable users to reduce the amount of wirings needed to set up equipment. Wireless technologies are widely used in modern electronics. LEDs provide controllable lighting and solid-state lighting. They consume less power than traditional lighting devices and are environmentally friendly. Overtime, LEDs have been widely used in various lighting applications such as public place lightings, office and indoor lightings, etc. Wireless control of LED lighting devices provides functions such as remotely switching devices on/off, adjusting lighting, dimming devices, etc. Wireless control of LEDs is well received by the consumers because it is convenient and easy to use.
Many traditional speaker systems reply on wired connections. These systems are large and often difficult to install. Further, traditional speaker systems often need a separate transceiver to send and receive audio signals and control signals. This type of system configurations may make the speaker system large and expensive to install. As smartphones and other portable devices are being used widely as control terminals, the traditional set-up for the speaker systems has become out-of-date.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.